Duchess Aliera
The Mysterious Childling Only Aliera knows what her human name was before her Crysallis. She's always kept the secrets of her origins close to her heart. She's known to be one of the Earthbound, however, a sidhe who underwent the Changeling Way at the time of the Shattering rather than fleeing to Arcadia. House Scathach has no record of her being among them. When she appeared as a ten year old childling at Caer Coenig in 2006, the heartsick Duke Aeon still mourning the death of his beloved Calientra, his wife who was one of the last fatalities of the War For Concordia. Aliera, mischievous and playful but with a compassionate and intuitive nature was able to reach out and draw Duke Aeon out of grief-filled bedlam. His court was convinced that the young girl saved his life and few begrudged it when Duke Aeon formally adopted Aliera as his daughter and declared her his heir. The Fior Righ has provided no accounting of any ancestral holdings or titles for Aliera, not even her original house. She has wholy embraced House Fiona, however, and is looked at by many as the most auspicious successor to Queen Aeron. The Duchess Fair Aliera was only sixteen when Duke Aeon passed through his Last Winter in 2010, the victim of presumed suicide. Queen Aeron, who had herself assumed the throne at sixteen, recognized the legitimacy of Aliera's claim and traveled to Caer Ceonig to for Duke Aeon's funeral and formally recognized the young Duchess but laid a dear ear on Aliera's impassioned denouncement that Aeon had killed himself and refused to allow for a formal inquiry. What Aliera might have done surrepticously on her own and what evidence she might have found is not known. Duchess Calientra had been killed by through a curse laid upon Aeon by a sorceress in House Eiluned during the last days of the War For Concordia. Aeon never lost his eminity for House Eiluned or any of the Houses supporting Queen Eloise. Aliera, however, began to write long and emotional letters to a number of nobles outside of House Fiona, including Queen Eloise herself. Her missives so touched the hearts of many, including Eloise herself that representatives from all of the Seelie Houses were sent to the young Duchess, who acquired the title of "The Duchess Fair" for bother her beauty and her compassion towards sidhe and commoners alike. Aliera in 2015 Duchess Aliera is very concerned about Queen Aeron's sudden flight from responsibility. The two of them were not necessarily close, but Aliera is one of the few nobles in Pacifica who's never been convinced of Queen Mab's innocence in the assassination attempt on Princess Eloise. Likewise, Aliera's friendly relations with the other Seelie Houses has made Queen Mab openly condemn her. Aliera has friends in Duchess Aoibhell and Count Harold di Marcos; the three of them are desperately trying to keep Pacifica in a state of prosperity and peace during these trying times. Category:House Fiona Category:Sidhe Category:NPCs Category:Goldengate